


Writing On The Window

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya go for a coffee date mid Xmas shopping.Makoto doodles on the window pane while Byakuya is in the bathroom but gets caught out just as he writes something he didn’t want Byakuya to see. However Byakuya may not be as surprised by what he sees as Makoto imagines he would be.Part 2: New Year’s Eve, and Byakuya’s words may ring true...Leoguns unofficial Naegami week 4/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	1. Writing On The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Simnipons adorable sketch on Instagram!

“You sit down Makoto I’ll get the drinks” 

Byakuya draped his blue scarf over the back of the chair, his long grey winter coat shining with the frost of tiny melted snowflakes from the outdoors. 

Makoto smiled back as he took off his coat and hung it from the coat stand.

“Thanks honey, you know what I want?”

Byakuya tutted and rolled his eyes jokingly “I always know what you want, you’re a simple soul”

Makoto pouted and Byakuya laughed before pressing a kiss to his forehead  
“Stop frowning you’ll get wrinkles”

Byakuya smirked and walked away over to the counter as Makoto flustered and glared after his boyfriend. Byakuya turned and winked at him from the line and Makoto couldn’t help but laugh.

Byakuya actually had quite a good sense of humour and made him laugh quite often. Most people still only saw the brusque and no nonsense Byakuya that he presented to the world. In fact a lot of people couldn’t understand why they were together with such seemingly opposite personalities. However Makoto saw the sides of Byakuya that nobody else did. His boyfriend was warm and affectionate to him, kind and protective in a way nobody would expect. To everyone else he could be the coldest and most aloof person but as soon as his gaze fixed on Makoto he softened. Since they had gotten together Makoto had only known pure love and affection from him.

He was so happy with Byakuya, and completely and absolutely in love.

“Here you go” Byakuya had reappeared and set down a tray in front of him. A large steaming cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream made his eyes light up and the large chocolate cookie next to it made his mouth water

“Is it..”

“Yes it’s warmed up” Byakuya cut him off with a smug smile “as always” 

His boyfriend was unbuttoning his winter coat and hung it next to Makoto’s on the coat stand before sitting down opposite him. 

“Thanks Kuya”  
“You’re welcome angel”

Byakuya picked up his coffee cup and sipped from it in the elegant way that Byakuya had about him. He could make any task seem graceful as opposed to Makoto who had the poise and refinement of a potato. 

He smiled as he watched his boyfriend out the corner of his eye, Byakuya was dressed much more casual today since it was his day off. His white shirt was unbuttoned slightly showing an expanse of his neck and collar bones. Resting his head against his hand now Makoto couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, he was so damn beautiful. His gorgeous face and bright blue eyes, his soft hair and his perfect creamy skin. He wanted to kiss him so badly and run his fingers down his neck and stroke his collarbone because damn he looks sexy. Are collarbones even supposed to be sexy? Byakuya's are anyway. Everything about him is beautiful.

“What are you looking at?” Byakuya asks him and it snaps him out of his daze.

“You, you’re so pretty”

“Oh shush” Byakuya flusters and it’s one of the cutest things ever when he blushes like that because he’s usually so composed in all areas of his life. Only with Makoto does this shyer and more reserved side show because Byakuya has never dated before and so all this is still so new to him. It makes Makoto grin because he’s *Byakuya Togami’s* first ever boyfriend! He can make him blush so cutely and even though they’ve been together for ages now compliments like that still seem all so new for the heir.

“No you are! You’re so beautiful I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend”

“Well.. you should believe it we’ve been together for years now Makoto”

“And yet you still blush when I call you cute”

“That’s...” Byakuya was red again picking up his cup to hide his face “shush!”

Makoto just giggled and sipped his hot chocolate watching the way his boyfriend recovered from his shyness.

“How come you still get embarrassed?”

“Well...” Byakuya ponders for a second “it’s still strange, and new to me”

“But surely people told you that you were cute before me”

Byakuya got inexplicably redder, his finger tapping at his coffee cup.

“No. Not like that. Everyone said i was handsome growing up. But.. that’s more impersonal, and more to do with the way I carry myself.. you have to be refined being modern day nobility and dress well.. be *attractive* and elegant.. thats different from me on a personal level. And then...” his nose crinkled up as he frowned “some person who shall remain nameless” He shuddered “called me hot, which is nothing like this. The personal and loving observations... beautiful... cute.. pretty... those were never words I or anybody else attributed to me... those are pure Makoto compliments and so.. they make me still feel... just like I did the first time you said them to me... loved and.. seen for who I am ... and adored for it” 

He was crimson now and Makoto leaned over the table quickly snatching Byakuya’s hands into his own.

“I love you so much Byakuya. To me... you are so perfect, the most beautiful and vibrant person and... there’s not enough worlds to tell you how I view you! How much I love you! I’ll keep telling you though every day until it feels normal because you deserve to know!”

“I love you too Makoto” Byakuya’s cheeks were still pink but his eyes locked on Makoto’s unwavering and strong “I knew you were right for me... back when you first told me so.. because you’re the first person to ever get to know Byakuya... and not Togami”

Makoto leaned forward and Byakuya leaned to meet him in a soft and sweet kiss that sent his heart racing. Even after all this time Byakuya gave him butterflies.

“You’re amazing. I love you, all of you”

“I love you too Makoto, very much” Byakuya’s shy smile was quickly replaced as he regained his composure.

“I’m just going to go the bathroom” Byakuya excused himself and left Makoto smiling happily. No doubt Byakuya wanted a moment to himself he was so adorable when it came to verbal affection his way.

Moments like this... seeing the depth and emotion Byakuya kept so far hidden usually. Makoto was the person that Byakuya trusted, he had really let him into his life and his heart. If anyone would have previously told him Byakuya could be so soft he wouldn’t have believed them. They say love changed people but Makoto didn’t believe that. He thought personally that love gave you the strength to be the person you really were inside. 

Byakuya wasn’t changed from being with Makoto, he was still Byakuya he just.. now expressed areas of his personality that otherwise never were seen. 

Makoto grinned goofily as he stared out of the window watching the bustle of Christmas shoppers in the snow. The way the snowflakes danced through the air and landed on the windowpane. It was gorgeous weather, he loved this time of year too. The lights and the festivity, Christmas with Byakuya was even better too because the heir insisted on going big. Their home had a huge Christmas tree they decorated together and the chefs had delicious festive food cooking everyday filling the house with incredible smells. 

Living with Byakuya was more than he could have imagined when they first started dating, if he was honest he didn’t see Byakuya sticking around. He always assumed at some point he would get bored of Makoto and break up with him. So the fact they had gotten steadily more serious until this point.. it made him wonder just how far they could go.

Smiling he let his fingertip trace the misty window pane and it left a streak in its wake. Laughing softly to himself the drew a small snow bunny and watched as it slowly disappeared as the window misted over once more. 

It was childish but it was fun, Makoto breathed hot air onto the window and lazily drew a heart with his finger and initialled it M&B once more watching as it faded away leaving behind only the faint trace of his drawing. 

Byakuya still wasn’t back so breathing onto the window once more he ran his finger along the glass writing his name, after a brief pause a thought came to mind. Blushing slightly he then continued until his idea was visible on the glass and he smiled at it although his stomach fluttered with embarrassment and nervous energy.

“Well.. That’s interesting” Byakuya’s voice brought him right back to earth and he whirled around in horror. Byakuya was stood next to the table apparently arriving back mid Makoto’s artistic expression, his brow was raised in amusement a smirk on his lips as he nodded at the window. Makoto looked back hoping above all hope that the words had faded but alas luck was not on his side.

Still evident on the window staring back at him were 2 words 

Makoto Togami 

“Uh... I...” Makoto was furiously red and mortified not able to meet Byakuya’s eyes.

Byakuya slid back into the booth and Makoto couldn’t meet his eye, he was positive steam must be coming out of his ears as his face burned.

“Makoto look at me”

He felt like he had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Like an idiotic kid who had gotten too ahead of himself and now he couldn’t bear to deal with the consequences.

“Oh Mako..”

Byakuya leaned over the table taking him by surprise, his hand cupping his cheek and holding him in place as he kissed him tenderly. 

“You’re adorable”

Makoto finally looked up and met Byakuya’s gaze and was surprised by the softness on the other boys face. 

“Uhm...”

“Don’t be embarrassed, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be my husband I am wonderful after all”

“I’m sorry...”

“Stop talking”

Byakuya was already drinking his coffee again with a smug little smile. 

“So you’re not... mad?”

“Why would I be? It stands to reason that’s where we are headed”

“Uh!! Wha?... wait you... “ Makoto was floundering 

“You know new year is a great time isn’t it Makoto?”

Byakuya was staring out of the window with a smile curving his lips 

“Wait.. what?”

“New Years, the time to start again as it were. Make the changes you want to see in your life, that’s what people always say anyway”

“Yeah... I guess so. People usually make resolutions... for what they want to change or do for that following year”

“And so I seems appropriate that I take action, make the requisite changes for how I want our lives to continue”

He turned and locked eyes with a frazzled Makoto, the soft smirk on his lips and the mirth twinkling in his eyes leaving Makoto even more lost.

“Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I... yes?”

“Excellent, that’s all I needed to know” he turned back to watch the snow fall daintily and Makoto just say mouth agape wondering what on earth Byakuya had just said to him

“And drink your hot chocolate, it’s going to go cold”

......


	2. Writing On The Floor

New Year’s Eve. Makoto had been looking forward to it greatly and as he tied his Yukata he checked his flyaway hair in the mirror and turned to his friends almost nervously 

“Do I look okay?”

“You look adorable Makoto!” Sayaka smiled wide and moved to adjust his hair slightly.

“Yeah stop worrying” Aoi nodded “Byakuya thinks you’re sickeningly cute no matter what you wear”

“But it’s New Years” Makoto protested “it’s important, every year we do this and he kisses me at midnight and I want it to be perfect”

“You’re worrying too much” Kyoko said kindly as she smoothed out the fabric “it’s always a wonderful evening and this will be no exception”

“I guess... it’s just hard for me to look... you know..”

“Look what?”

“Handsome or... attractive” Makoto lamented looming down “you all look so beautiful in your yukata with your hair all pretty, and then Byakuya is so beautiful and elegant.. he makes everything look so effortless and then there’s just me this completely average and plain looking boy amongst you..”

“That’s enough of that” Kyoko scolded as Aoi shook her head in disagreement “no more of this self deprecating talk”

“Shes right” Sayaka nodded squeezing his hand “you’re the cutest and you look so handsome in your yukata! Byakuya is going to be over the moon when he sees you okay? He always is! You’re perfect to him”

“Yeah you really are and he’s like the hardest person to please” Aoi added

“So stop beating yourself up right now” Kyoko commanded “we’re going to have an amazing time as always and your loving boyfriend is going to hold your hand and kiss you at midnight and tell you how gorgeous you are okay?”

“Okay” Makoto sighed, a smile finally crossing his face “what would I do without you”

“Who knows” Aoi chuckled “now let’s get out there and enjoy ourselves okay! I’m hungry!”

Nodding the group agreed and walked together over to the shrine to meet their friends. Chihiro, Hifumi and Mondo were eating street food and waved at them while Taka tried his hand a game with Leon. Junko was trying to do Mukuro’s hair, trying out flashy hairpins from a vendor while Mukuro blushed, she looked pretty though! Sakura was waiting for Aoi who took her arm and steered her to the food stands as Aoi waved them goodbye. Yasuhiro was drawing fortunes and Celestia was making an offering at the temple with Toko, both clapping and bowing as they wished for good fortune in the upcoming year. 

And there he was, Byakuya. He stood to the side of the others waiting for Makoto to arrive. 

“Go on” Kyoko nudged him with a smile and left his side to go and talk to Celestia, Sayaka following her over.

Byakuya’s seldomly seen smile spread across his face as he saw Makoto and he extended a hand towards his boyfriend who took it at once and was pulled into a hug.

“You look gorgeous” Byakuya said softly stroking Makoto’s hair and Makoto practically melted into the arms of the man he adored. Byakuya looked so beautiful in his blue Yukata detailed with white. His blonde hair shone under the street light and his blue eyes were alive as they gazed into his own. 

“So do you, you’re so handsome” Makoto whispered back happily and Byakuya lightly kissed him 

“I always love this time of year with you, shall we?”

“Yes let’s” 

Makoto took his arm and the two strolled together through the crowds taking in the sights and sounds as their friends surrounded them. 

Byakuya bought them Takoyaki which they ate together and Makoto then bought them fish shaped Taiyaki filled with chocolate. They were delicious and Byakuya laughed as he wiped a tiny amount of chocolate from Makoto’s cheek then kissed his lips insisting that there was chocolate on there too.

They drew omikuji to find their fortunes for the year. Byakuya’s said blessing while Makoto’s read great blessing.

“What a wonderful sign for this coming year” Makoto grinned tucking away his fortune safely and Byakuya eyed his own with a small smile 

“Quite”

The evening was wonderful, they chattered away as they held hands and for a while sat on a bench together hugging. The thick trees around the shrine protected them mostly from the snow but occasional flakes would drift down and paint the air. It was beautiful and Makoto sighed happily as he rested his head upon his boyfriends shoulder.

With a while until midnight they mingled with their friends, Makoto ate more food and played games as the sounds of festive chatter and laughter filled the air. When the group went to write and hang their Ema plaques with wishes for the coming year Byakuya’s simply read ‘yes’ 

“What does that mean Byakuya?” Makoto asked curiously 

“I simply wish for yes to be the answer for all of my questions” Byakuya replied as he hung the plaque and Makoto hummed in response and he wrote out his wish for happiness and health for his loved ones. 

Finally midnight approached and his friends gathered on the snowy banks to watch the fireworks. Byakuya took Makoto’s hand and led him to join them, if Makoto had been paying attention he would have noticed Byakuya slip something to Kyoko who smiled smugly accepting it wordlessly. But Makoto was too busy chattering to Sayaka as they waited patiently for the countdown to begin.

When it came upon them Makoto turned to Byakuya with excitement and love in his eyes, Byakuya took his hands within his own and counted down with him smiling. The group echoed as one as they counted down the numbers until 4, 3, 2.. and Byakuya leaned in kissing him. Just as the previous midnights that came before it together they entered the new year kissing. Makoto wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s neck and Byakuya holding his waist, kissing as the fireworks started exploding in the sky above them.

“Happy new year my love”  
“Happy new year Byakuya”

Makoto’s smile was radiant as Byakuya stroked his hair and the two turned to watch the great display in the sky as their friends ooohed and awwwed at the spectacle.

“Makoto you dropped something” Kyoko cut him out of his daze pointing at a scrap of paper on the floor

“Huh?” Makoto looked down in confusion at the paper “that’s not mine”

“Let me get it” Byakuya said kindly “you might have dropped your fortune” 

“Oh.. yeah I suppose so”

Byakuya kneeled down time pick up the scrap and unfurled it, registering the words on the paper and offering it to Makoto with a smile 

“I think this belongs to you” 

Makoto took the paper in confusion, turning it in his hands to read it and blush spreading across his cheeks

Makoto Togami

He flustered wildly bringing a hand to his mouth as he stared at Byakuya in shock

“I... I didn’t write this.. I... the cafe that time was...” he was mortified that he had been caught out at all that time and now to add insult to injury Byakuya probably though that he was a weirdo just constantly writing their names together.

Byakuya grinned at him 

“Should I say then, that this could belong to you”

“Wha-what?” Makoto stared back dumbfounded, the fireworks blanketed the sky and their friends were nearly all watching them now he realised, small gasps and excited whispers filling the air.

“Remember when we spoke about New Years Makoto starting is as we wish to continue?”

“Yeah...”

“This is how I wish for it to be.. and the reason for what I wished for on my Ema”

“You wished for a yes” Makoto said breathlessly staring wide eyed at his boyfriend who was down on one knee in front of him... the name.. could be his..

“Indeed.. so the question I must ask you...”

Byakuya reached into his pocket and a small box now sat in his palm, opening it up he smiled at Makoto with probably the most earnest and sincere smile he had ever mustered 

“Makoto Naegi will you marry me?”

.  
.  
.

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you liked this, I’ve wanted to write it since the original chapter was posted but needed to wait until New Years for it to make sense. 
> 
> The last Leogun offering of the year! Please leave a comment or some feedback! 
> 
> Here’s to a Naegami filled 2020 my babies!!💕


End file.
